


John Wick: A Father Scorned

by pjlowry



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, Gen, Japan, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlowry/pseuds/pjlowry
Summary: John Wick's past comes back to haunt him, dragging him into a fight that he never wanted to be a part of. This time he's fighting for more than just his pride; it's for family.





	

The morning had started the same way it had for the last several months. John would slip out of bed, shower and pretty much prepare for a day of doing nothing. He'd turn the news on, cook up some eggs and toast. That particular morning he was in the mood for over easy, something runny. He brewed up a single mug of coffee and was sitting at table eating his breakfast when the routine changed.

There was a knock at the door.

John paused for a moment and put his mug down, hoping it was just some girl guides selling cookies or a nutty Mormon trying to sell the good word. Something that would knock once and then leave without bothering him any further. 

Then there was a second knock at the door. No sounds or call outs. Just knocking.

John paused again before he finally rose from his seat. He slowly strolled over to the door and paused again for a moment before opening it a crack.

To his surprise was someone from his past. Someone he hadn't seen in over twenty years.

"Mr. Hashimoto?" John said, almost in disbelief.

"Mr. Wick." Hashimoto replied with a short bow.

John looked behind the fat man and there were several armed men behind him. He wasn't worried about them at the moment. If Hashimoto had wanted John dead, he would have sent the gunman first rather than himself. It was clear to John he wanted something else.

"What do you want?" John politely asked, going along for the time being.

"I need to speak with you." Hashimoto replied, "It's of the up most urgency."

"I'm sure you've heard that I'm retired." John replied, assuming the man was there to hire him. Hashimoto was the most influential man in Tokyo. Why else would have him fly all the way over to visit him?

"It's personal." Mr. Hashimoto said as his eyes pleaded with him. "Hear what I have to say. If you refuse to help me after I tell you what I know, I will leave in peace. You have my word."

That was only the second time in his entire life that Hashimoto had given John his word. Until this very moment he came knocking on his door, the old man had kept the first. John opened the door and gestured for the old man to enter. "They stay outside."

"Agreed." The old man said as he shuffled in. As a sign of respect, he removed his shoes before stepping inside any further.

"In the kitchen." John ordered as he closed the door. "I was just having breakfast."

As they both strolled into the kitchen, John motioned to the machine that was beside the sink. "Coffee?"

The old man was surprised as he sat down at the table. "Yes, please."

"How do you take it?" John asked as he started the machine up to make another single cup.

"One sugar." The old man replied, "And cream."

John made up the coffee and gave it to Hashimoto before returned to his seat and turned off the television. "You have ten minutes."

"I need your help." Hashimoto started.

"I figured that much out." John replied, "Is this about Natsuki?"

"No, it is not." Hashimoto said as he took a sip of coffee and paused. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Natsuki died four years ago."

John had no idea. He sipped his own coffee and then took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"It was an accident." Hashimoto replied, "Things happen that are sometimes out of your control. I know you two were very close and I apologize for not telling you sooner."

"I had a life of my own." John admitted, "I had promised to stay away and I did."

"Yes." Hashimoto concurred. "You did what you said you would do. Very honorable."

"Then why are you here if it isn't about her?" John asked.

"It's about my granddaughter." Hashimoto replied.

John looked back up at old man, surprised. "Natsaki had a child?"

"She did." Hashimoto said as he took a photo out of his pocket and slid it across the table to John. "Her name is Yuna. She's such a wonderful girl. I have been raising her as if she were my own since Natsuki's passing. She's all I have left of her."

"What happened to her?" John asked, starting to get an idea of where this was going.

"Some new punk named The Golden Dragon has been trying to muscle in on my territory for a while now." Hashimoto answered, "Turf wars for my territory have always been honorable, until this Dragon fellow decided to make it personal."

"He kidnapped your granddaughter." John guessed as the personal part of the conversation was finally coming to light.

"Yes." Hashimoto confirmed, holding his head down in shame.

"When did this happen?" John asked.

"Seven days ago." Hashimoto replied, "Two days ago they sent me her pinky finger in the mail."

"Son of a bitch," John cussed to himself. Whoever this Dragon was, he was as serious as a heart attack and wasn't going to back down.

Hashimoto had started to cry. "They said if I do not give him all my territory, they will gang rape her before sending me her head in a box."

"Why don't you give him what he wants?" John honestly asked. "You have more than enough money to retire and start somewhere new."

"Yes, I would do it without hesitation." Hashimoto confessed, "But I have no assurances he will keep his side of the deal."

"You're afraid they'll kill her anyway." John stood up from the table and walked over to the window. Hashimoto was there for a good reason. Someone he loved was being tortured and likely would be killed even if the old man gave the new gangsters everything they wanted. They're out to set an example, give every other boss in the city a reason to shake in their boots and never think of crossing The Golden Dragon. To young irresponsible punks like that, the life of a young girl was nothing to them.

"Please." Hashimoto said as he looked ready to get on his knees and beg. "You have to help me."

"I don't have to do anything." John corrected him. "This is your mess, not mine."

"This is your mess as much as it is mine!" Hashimoto called out, sounding very desperate.

John had suspected something from the moment Hashimoto had slide the picture of the young women over to him at the table. "How old is Yuna?"

"Thirteen." Hashimoto replied.

Without any notice, John turned around and grabbed the old man by the collar and heaved him out of the chair with great strength. The anger that was pulsing through his veins felt like acid, burning his skin with uncontrollable rage. "She's mine, isn't she?"

"Yes... Natsaki delivered her seven months after you left Tokyo." Hashimoto confirmed, "You are Yuna's biological father."

John let go of the old man and walked back to the window. "You don't want to be here. If you had your way, I would have never known."

"Yes." Hashimoto admitted, "I feel great shame being here today."

"For what?" John asked as he turned to face the old man again.

"I have failed not only as a father, but as a grandfather." Hashimoto said as the tears came down his cheeks. "I have failed to protect the ones I love. I am here because I will do anything to save Yuna, even if it meant confessing all of my failures to you."

John could only imagine how humbled the old man had to be coming to John of all people for help. They were never friends and John was the last person Hashimoto wanted as a son-in-law. He wanted to fight for Natsaki, but she insisted he leave Japan. She knew that someone she cared about would die and she made John give his word to leave and never return. She also made her father vow to never follow him. Both men had kept their word and now there was a child that needed help. The old man is so desperate he didn't hesitate to come to the last man he ever wanted to talk to and confess things he never wanted to tell anyone. The man was truly desperate.

"You stay here." John said as he picked up what was left of his dishes and put them into the sink.

"Where are you going?" Hashimoto asked.

"To pack." John replied. "I assume you came here by private charter?"

"Yes." The old man replied. "Does this mean you're going to help me?"

"No." John said as he looked back at him with a fierce gaze. "I'm going to help Yuna. If it happens to benefit you or your business, it is entirely unintentional."

"Thank you!" the old man called out.

"Don't thank me yet." John replied, "You haven't heard my conditions."

"Anything!" the old man called out. "I'll do anything!"

"We'll see about that." John said as he went to the garage to get his equipment. He was going to need a lot of guns, ammunition and coins. Lots of coins.


End file.
